Daybreak Truth or Dare
by Awesomewriter177
Summary: The Daybreakers are bored-time for truth or dare, Daybreaker style! (Third fanfic, takes immediately after Into Twilight. Rated T for swearing, sexual references etc, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Night World which is a shame because if I did I could have a full-time job humiliating Ash, Quinn, Hunter, Eric, David and a few other people. Maybe one day...** ** _sigh._**

 **This is my third fanfic-set AFTER Bella vs Mary-Lynette and Into Twilight-my first 2 (stating the obvious) so my advice is: read those first if you want to understand everything.**

Thierry's PoV

The daybreakers were bored and I was worried because whenever the others were bored, twice as many things (MY THINGS) broke.

"Hey Ash, wanna play catch with a priceless ming vase?" Quinn yelled. See what I mean?

So I, being the oldest and, therefore, the wisest, completely disregarded my brain and suggested they play a game. They dragged me along (against my will, might I add) and gathered the other daybreakers. Now it's time for the pre-apocalypse apocalypse. AKA: Truth or Dare-Daybreaker style!

"Okay, people! Here are the rules!" Mare yells. "Truths are answered as soon as they are asked. Dares are performed at the end of the round." she scans our faces, checking we're all listening.

"We will vote somebody out at the end of each round, after the dares are finished and at the end of the game, the winner gets to sing with me onstage in my tour. Unless the winner is Ash, Morgead or I. If it's Morgead, he's dancing-and that goes for the other boys who can't sing. Any girls who can't sing-well, I don't need tell YOU what to do. We can do this whole fan thing. Anyways... if it's Ash, well he can't sing for toffee and I can't trust him not to murder/petrify any boys/ girls who whistle at me and/or call me sexy therefore, he's staying in the wings. If it's me, I'll just choose somebody. Maybe someone different for each stop!" a slightly demonic smile grows on her lips. **(A/N: In the story I'm planning to write after this, I'll be describing Mare's journey to Circle daybreak-she's become an international pop star whilst Ash was away and now she's really famous-the daybreakers were all fans even before they knew it was mare because she had a stage name and Ash never saw any of her music videos, therefore he never saw her face.)**

"You've all begged me to come on the bus anyway-even Thierry!" I hide my face, mortified. It's true. I did beg. Ridicule me.

"Let the games begin!"

"Hey Hannah! TRUTH OR DARE?!" Poppy is extremely hyper and I know what everything is thinking. ' _Who gave her sugar?'_ One look at Morgead's smug face gives us our culprit.

"Truth." Hannah answers. Wise girl.

"Chicken" mumbles the intellectually-challenged Quinn. (Okay, nobody with intelligence would insult MY soulmate after forcibly dragging me into this stupid, dangerous game)

Rashel smacks him over the head with a stake she pulled out of what seems like thin air. She must've been chatting with Mare-those two could carry hundreds of deadly, concealed weapons in a cropped top, shorts and flip-flops. It's pure talent.

"What's the most outrageous thing you've done in a past life?" Poppy leans eagerly forward as she says this and we watch Hannah's delicate, cream skin flush to a deep crimson.

"Ummmm..."

"C'mon-you have to tell us. Unless you chicken." Quinn says tauntingly, earning another (provoked) attack from Rashel. This one knocks him out.

"Well... When I was a British suffragette, my best friend, Kitty, and I-she's Chess in this life-stripped naked and painted ourselves purple, green and white before running into the local police station, smashing some windows and running into the street waving banners... oh and then we shook our asses at the police constable chasing after us..."

Mare bursts out laughing whilst the others stare, stunned. "That's true feminism! Okay...maybe a bit over the top, but still! Gutsy AF!" Mare hugs Hannah who blushes, a lighter shade of rose this time. Mare and her are best friends-indeed, after Ash, Hannah was the first one she met... **(A/N:My next story will be about Mare coming to Circle Daybreak and will include this detail)**

They've been inseparable ever since. Indeed, Hannah was the first to get over the whole celebrity thing... I digress. The others are hiding laughter now-Mare's giggle is infectious!

Mary-Lynette's PoV

Hannah turns to Nilsson, "Truth or Dare, Nilsson."

Nilsson's expression is a perfect recreation of a deer trapped in headlights.

"U-um... Dare?" He stammers, beet red. A wicked grin spreads up Hannah's usually-innocent face.

"I dare you to let your ponytail down, wear a tight dress and heels, stuff a bra with socks and wear that under your dress, put on false lashes and lipgloss, go to a bar and flirt with some straight men." Nilsson looks scandalised and nods, shamefaced.

"Yes Miss."

"I've told you many times-call me Hannah."

"Yes Miss Hannah." a cheeky grin spreads up his face as he says this, winding her up. She huffs.

"You're doing it on purpose."

"You offend me your majesty, lady, ma'am, miss Hannah."

Hannah politely sticks out her tongue at her and he turns to Maggie.

"Maggie, truth or dare?"

Maggie considers for a moment, head tilted to one side.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the middle of the strip dressed like a witch doctor, perform a tribal rain dance and then run through the streets yelling 'The END OF THE WORLD!' and making red Indian whooping noises."

Maggie looks at him oddly. "You're creative-and kinda weird. Fine."

"Delos, truth or dare."

"Dare-I am a man!"

"I dare you to pull down your pants and show everyone your pink unicorn g-string."

Delos flushes, "Did I say dare? I meant truth." he back-pedals,

"Fine." Maggie shrugs, "Describe every piece of underwear you own-in detail-starting with your pink unicorn g-string."

"I'll go with the dare." Delos hastily pulls down his pants, flashing a sight for sore eyes! Morgead, Ash, Jez, Blaise and Keller snap pics for public humiliation/blackmail and Delos yanks his jeans back up, tearing them at the bum and creating another perfect photo op.

"Iliana, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather go to a nudist beach with Cole Sprouse, Zac Efron or Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio. Duh."

"But he's so old!" I protest loudly, "I mean, hello, Cole Sprouse is FIIIIINE! DAMN-those abs tho!"

All of the girls, including me, sigh, dreaming about those abs...

I'm snapped back to reality by a sniff from Ash. I turn to him.

"Ash, are you crying?"

"No." he sniffs. "It's hayfever."

"Ash, even I know that both made vampires and lamia don't get hay fever."

"GODDAMIT! It's a genetic malfunction! Blame global warming! Blame TRUMP! Blame Hunter Redfern!" he hides his face in his hands, bawling his eyes out. I look away to see the other boys, except for Thierry, Nilsson and the unconscious Quinn, sniffing and sobbing whilst the girls just look at them.

"Ash-you're really hot! I love you!"

"More than Cole Sprouse?"

"Of course! He's taken! I ship him and Lili Reinhart!"

Ash sighs, "That's as good as I'll get." He pulls me into his lap, quietly pressing his face into my hair. I realise that the other boys-the ones who'd been crying-have done the exact same thing. Wow.

I clamber out as Iliana asks, "Chess, truth or dare?"

Oh-did I mention that Hannah's friend Chess was staying here for the next month? She arrived yesterday, the day after we pranked Morgead and Ash, having seen the video of them in their princess get-up. ( **A/N: Read 'Into twilight' by yours truly** ) and deciding that she wanted to join the fun. She finally accepted her invitation and now she, Hannah, Maggie and I are inseparable!

"Truth." she drawls, languid in her movements-she's suffering from jet lag and, as she stifles a yawn, it's obvious she doesn't have the energy to do a dare.

"Are you sad that you haven't found your soulmate yet?"

"A little, yeah. But at the same time-Quinn and Rashel, Morgead and Jez PLUS Mare and Ash are constantly at each others' throats, Delos and half of the other boys are really overprotective of their soulmates and if it turns out to be Hunter Redfern or a dragon or someone, I'd rather not know."

"Mare, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answer immediately.

"Go and borrow some of Jez's lingerie and then meet us in the ballroom. Perform the sexiest song you know, singing and dancing."

Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me-Nightcore version, here I come!

"'kay. Jez, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" she rolls her eyes. "You're doing it with me-I've chosen a song. Come with me." I lead her out of the room and close the soundproof doors before whispering it to her. She nods vigorously.

"It'll drive the boys wild-I can't wait to see them savagely attacked by the girls when they whistle!" we laugh and slip back into the room, shielding our minds.

Jez's PoV

"Morgead, truth or dare?"

"dare." He smirks.

"I dare you to perform in a thong at a gay strip club and give your number to everyone who asks for it."

His eyes go wide.

"Unless you chicken, that it."

"No-no. I don't chicken!" He gulps desperately.

"Alright, I'll do it. Galen, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Galen answers, eyes flashing defiantly. Surprisingly nobody says "Chicken" or anything likes that until Quinn sits up and mutters "Pussy." cue for Rashel to knock him out again.

"How many girls did you fuck before Keller."

"None. Keller truth or dare?"

"Dare." she snuggles up closer to him. Remarkably feline in her movements.

 _Like duh-she's a panther!_

I knock Morgead out with a quick punch and he slumps to the floor next to Quinn. Rashel, Mare and I share a look. We have the most idiotic, immature vampires in circle daybreak lumped upon us. Its only a matter of time until Ash joins the sleeping dead.

"I dare you to record Morgead's strip club 'encounter'" he smirks at that, who knew Galen could be so devious? "And post it on youtube." definitely not me! Like Mare and the narrator girl, evil hidden inside an innocent body! I guess Hannah's a bit like that too...

"Fine by me! Thierry truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you like most about Hannah?"

"She's really sweet and brave and bold and forgiving and she makes my heart melt! I just love spending time with her and she has the patience of a saint! behind her pretty face there's a genius and a slightly mischievous one at that! She and Mary-Lynette have that in common."

"Awwwww." Thea melts into a puddle of sappy goo. (Okay, not literally.) Some of the other girls (and a few guys) wipe tears from their eyes. I have to admit, it's romantic and sweet.

"Why can't you say stuff like that to me?" Mare asks Ash, looking quite vulnerable. Ash just shrugs-bad move. I told you Ash would soon be joining the other two on the floor-and I was right! She can punch almost as hard as she kicks and Ash is out like a light.

"Gillian, truth or dare?" he continues.

"Truth!"

"What do you _hate_ most about David."

"Nothing." David scoffs, "She loves me!"

"We-elll... You _do_ have a tendency to leave the toilet seat up." all the girls sigh and nod in agreement, "Plus, you never do any chores - you and the other boys always leave it to the girls to do everything-hello, this isn't the 18th century. We cook, clean, do the laundry! What do you do? Give us booty calls! Plus, you guys are always watching football or soccer! I have a long list-but I'll stop there or we'll be here all night." she's heated, almost shouting now and us girls are riled up, yelling "YEAH!" after each of her sentences.

"Okay, maybe we should take a break." Thierry tries cautiously and we all exit to attack the kitchen fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD! And none of the characters either?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? It's a travesty!**

My PoV

We sit back down, after ransacking the kitchen. Gillian turns to Lupe.

"Hey Lupe, truth or dare?"

Lupe chews her flapjack for a second, thoughtful, before swallowing and answering, "Dare."

A wicked glint enters her violet eyes and she opens her mouth to say:, "I dare you to prank call Hunter Redfern."

"Uhh...I can't? I don't have his number..."

Time for me to intervene!

I materialize in front of them, causing them to go straight into defensive positions.

"Chill." Jez yawns, stretching her legs out, languid, "It's just the narrator girl."

"Oh yeah..." they sit back down and I hand Lupe Hunter's number.

"If you don't do this dare..." I threaten, my face thunderous.

She nods slowly, eyes on me.

"By the way, loving the hair! It's just like mine-mine's a disaster zone." she relaxes

"Oh, and by the way, to make this story more exciting, you have to do your dare right now."

I wave and disappear.

Lupe's PoV

Well...that was weird...I shake it off and type Hunter's number into my phone, adding him to contacts. I switch to no Caller ID in settings and ring him up.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby..." I say, a slow and seductive purr. He's on speaker now and everyone is listening.

"Are you the hooker I ordered?" he's confused, "Because I booked that for last week..."

 _What the fuck? NO!_

"Umm...no? Baby, that's why I called you up! I'm so sick of all these hookers! I LOVE YOU and I give you my love! But if you can't return it, WE HAVE TO BREAK UP!"

"Okay..? Who is this?"

"Don't play that whole 'new number who dis?' game with me! You know very well!"

"Roseclear?"

"I'M NOT YOU'RE DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD I BE YOUR DAUGHTER? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? YOU SICKO! WE ARE SO OVER! I'M DONE!"

I slam the phone down for dramatic effect, hanging up with a click.

"Done. Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no chicken."

I smirk, cruelly. "That's where you're wrong! I dare you to cover yourself in glue and feathers in sexy places and then perform a bird mating dance at a strip club-and record it and post it on YouTube with Quinn's gay stripper video!"

She glares at me and I settle back, triumphant!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, there was another school shooting in Texas and I think that, maybe, okay definitely, gun laws should be put in place in the US. I'm sorry, but to all you people saying that "guns don't kill, people do", I don't think that standing, pointing your fingers at someone and yelling "Bang" has quite the same affect as shooting holes in people with an AK-47. Another common phrase is "Feet are just as dangerous as guns." Oscar Pistorius? Ever heard of him? Also, yes, you can kick someones ribs into their lungs with enough force, but you have to be really well trained and it's close combat. Barely anybody will ever be able to do it and a good proportion will be people working on the side of the law. So just think about it.**

 **I still don't own the Night World. It's a crappy life.**

Poppy's PoV

Blaise is pissed. Seriously pissed, but she turns to David and says, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"No sex for a week-you guys kept me up all night last night!" David and Gillian flush, "Who knew that Gillian could be so dirty?!" she continues as mortification invades the targeted couple.

David murmurs something.

"What was that?" Blaise asks sweetly,

"I said chicken."

"Okay-but that's the only chicken you get throughout the entire game!" She takes out a notepad and writes David-C on it. Wow...she's taking this seriously! Still, apart from Thea, Mare's practically the only person Blaise actually likes! Before she knew her, she was a huge fan and now-she absolutely LOVES her! Ash had better watch out!

"Thea, truth or dare?" a shamefaced David mumbles.

"Truth."

"What's the evilest thing you've ever done?"

"Apart from accidentally unleashing a vengeful spirit on the world? When Ash brought Poppy to us, I put magic itching powder in his sexy boxers in his suitcase whilst he was taking Poppy to the mansion..."

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Ash growls, "I blamed Blaise for that!"

Blaise glares at Thea. Whoops! I guess Mare's the ONLY person she likes now...she'll have forgiven Thea by next week. I hope.

"Eric, sweetie, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Cos Imma man!" he says, not unlike Delos.

"Not anymore. For the rest of the month, you're not allowed to wear anything except lacy lingerie which Hannah, Blaise and I will pick out for you."

Blaise's face is the picture of satanic delight-she's probably forgiven Thea already!

"Oh, and you're paying for it." Definitely forgiven. No doubt about it!

Eric looks shocked, cowed and scared. "O-okay." he stammers and it's Winnie's turn.

"Dare." she smiles sweetly.

"I dare you to dye Ash, Quinn and Morgead's hair pink and then wake them up with a water balloon. Oh-and you have to do it right now while they're still unconscious." Winnie snickers.

"Nissa, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Take the blame for it!"

Nissa sucks in a breath. "Okay, fine. Go get some hair dye-the brighter the better." Winnie leaps up and gracefully exits the room.

"Rashel, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift to a random guy-and Quinn's not allowed to intervene AT ALL!"

Rashel's expression is terrifying. "Fine." she mutters through gritted teeth.

"And you have to wear a dress." Brave of Nissa to add that-Rashel may just explode...

"Poppy, truth or dare." she asks-calm and dangerous.

I consider for a moment, head tilted to one side. "Truth, I think."

"What did you feel like when you found out you were going to die?"

"I was bloody terrified." It comes out of my mouth before I can give a full description of my feelings and everyone laughs.

I blush, a tinted rose invading my cheeks.

"Anyway, Daphne, truth or dare?" Daphne, Fayth and Anne-Lise are staying in Thierry's mansion permanently-well, as permanently as the rest of us. The other girls-apart from Nyala who's in therapy at one of the daybreak hospitals-visited regularly by both Rashel and Mare, the latter of whom, surprisingly battled with mental illness at the age of 12 and was worried about depression coming back when Ash went away. Apparently, they get along like a house on fire! Besides Rashel, Mare used to be Nyala's pop star idol-she still is! But they're properly friends now-she's not just a fan! To be honest, we're all still a little star struck sometimes-she's only been here for 2 weeks! Hannah's known her for the longest and is going to perform onstage with her anyway because she invited her when she first joined circle daybreak-Hannah's in one or two of her music video's too, they're coming out next week 3 days before her first tour concert!

Daphne bounces perkily-I love this girl! We have extremely similar energy levels-and she's a huge fan of Mare too. Whenever Mare opens her mouth, Fayth, Daphne, Anne-Lise and Chess get really excited-actually, everyone does, but they've asked her for multiple autographs already. Okay, so have we. Mare's a _celebrity._ Before I died, I loved her as much as all my ethnotechnic music! Some of her songs are made nightcore and alternative so they can be quite similar!

"Truth!"

"Who's you're favourite singer?"

"Astrid Starz-duh!" (That's Mare's stage name.) she looks adoringly up at Mare why laughs slightly,

"You guys! I'm just a normal person. Every time I look at anybody in this room, I feel like I've just saved the world and given you all a slice of cake!"

Typical Mare comparison-she's not a normal celebrity-you'd expect arrogance, her being soulmated to Ash and all that, but she's actually really down to earth. She's a moderately new celeb in the music business, but she's fantastic!

Daphne smiles and then turns to Anne-Lise, "Truth or Dare?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Man-you'd have thought that by now I'd own the Night World. APPARENTLY NOT! Disney mislead me! By now in any of** ** _their_** **movies, the princess would've gotten what they wanted, villain dead, blah, blah, blah. Everyone loves them yada, yada, yada. It's false information! Life clearly favouritizes people. UNFAIR! So, this L. character still owns the amazing series. BUT NOT FOR LONG!(Evil laugh)**

 **Hunter Redfern:** ** _-shivers-_** **this girl is malicious, sneaky, scary... Are you sure you're not part of the Night World? I can change that-or rather you!**

Daphne's PoV

I absolutely LOVE Mare! She's amazing, inspirational...I could talk about her all day! My two favourite people are both in this room! Rashel and ASTRID. STARZ! (Mary-Lynette) It's a wonder how she puts up with Ash...

"Dare." Anne-Lise looks demurely up at me, fearing what I'll make her do.

"Kiss someone in this room."

"WHAT?!" she explodes, "WHO?!"

"Anyone." I reply, "Whether they have a soulmate or not. Plus, it has to be for a full minute. I'll time you."

"Okay, I'm going with a girl-not that I'm lesbian or anything-I mean, I might be, IDK, but besides, I'm terrified of what the girls would do if I kissed one of the boys and, to be honest, I'd just prefer to. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to kiss a girl. No offence."

"That makes two of us." jokes Mare, with a giggle, "I'm just kidding. I already know." the room explodes into laughter.

"How?" I find myself asking.

"In third grade, I saw two girls kissing, so I told my best friend, Bunny, and we had a full-on make out sesh! It was, like, my first kiss." More laughter.

"Then I told all my other friends, so they kissed each other too and we all had this girl-on-girl smooch fest-I basically started this whole lesbian cult."

We're in hysterics!

Anne-Lise dries her eyes.

"I choose...Oh god, the thing is-I choose you, Mare." Jez is on the floor laughing now, rolling around and soon, I join her. Soon the laughter dies down and the room watches as Mare walks over to Anne-Lise, both of them still holding back gales of laughter.

"I'll try and stop Ash from beating you up if he finds out." Smirks crowd the faces of the onlookers-including me! They lean in and...properly kiss! Like seriously, hugging each other, kissing properly.

I turn my stopwatch on.

"Okay, you can stop one." Wow-that was a...wow.

"Wow." Rashel voices my thoughts, staring, stunned, at the two.

"You're a good kisser." Anne-Lise comments, dazed. She goes peony when she realises what she's said and Mare just grins.

"That was a good kiss." she says, stupidly. They both look a bit...out of it. They blink and go back to normal before laughing it off and hugging each other.

"If I'm ever mad at Ash, remind myself to go straight to you. With kisses like that...You're future partner is LU-UCKY!" coming out of anybody else mouth-that would've sounded creepy and weird, but from hers, it sounds like a nice compliment. Anne-Lise goes redder than it was thought humanly possible and murmurs a shy "thanks" looking demurely at us all.

Suddenly, the door opens and Winnie appears, clinging onto two plastic bags. She grabs Nissa and they begin to dye the hair of the three unconscious boys.

"Don't mind us."

"Oooh-kay. James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Thierry."

"WHAT?!" Thierry, James, Hannah and Poppy screech.

"Or are you chicken?"

"Chicken-because last time, it didn't end so well."

"LAST TIME?!" Hannah and Poppy yell.

Thierry and James shift uncomfortably,

"Uhhh...well..."

"It was at a summer solstice party and we were both drunk." James explains, hastily.

"Everyone was drunk because SOMEONE. Okay, Quinn, spiked everything edible/drinkable. Hunter was so drunk, he mooned me and Grandma Harman before making out with Ivan in the library. I think they had gay sex... of course they were too drunk to remember in the morning. I have it on camera-except for the whole sex thing, because there are NO camera's in the bedrooms."

Jez shifts uncomfortably. "Is there a camera in the study?"

"Yes, but it's broken for the past months. Mary-Lynette fixed it yesterday."

"Phew." Jez settles back down into her armchair.

"EEEEEEEWWWWW!" Is Iliana's horrified response. "I used that desk the other day-and my papers were all stuck together!"

The room is filled with a chorus of laughs and shrieks. Poor Iliana!

"Okay-Everybody cover your ears." We shut up and obey as Winnie and Nissa blast air horns right next to the boys. They scramble to their feet and Ash yells,

"PERIOD!"

"What?" Quinn and morgead are unsubtly nonplussed.

"Well-M'Lin said that periods are like bloody hell." he looks slightly upset that they rejected this great synonym.

A chorus of voices ill the room once again.

"AMEN!"

"Oh God, the pain!"

"I mean, I'm a boy-but it sounds terrible."

"I felt the pain through the soulmate link." David admits, shamefaced. "That time I was admitted to the daybreak hospital? It turns out I was feeling 50% of Thea's pain and she doesn't even have bad cramps-according to her!"

"yeah, well, it's worse for Mare, because she has a heavier flow than everyone else-she's in the top 0.5% who have REALLY BAD cramps." Circle daybreak turns to look at Morgead. Mare's expression is slightly weirded out and completely terrified.

"How did you know that?" her eyes are wide and wary.

Morgead has the grace to blush. "Celebrity gossip column in OK! Magazine."

"I KNEW IT! SEE? I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T MY MAGAZINES!" Quinn yells.

"Umm, Quinn? We read them together." Morgead drags Quinn into the humiliation and poor John Quinn the Less-Terrible-Than-Dead-Ivan reddens considerably.

Mare briefly closes her eyes before taking out her phone and dialing a number.

"Hi Fred! You're fired."

"What? But I swear I wasn't leaking info!"

"You overheard me talking to my doctor-you were the only other one in the building and I saw the emails you sent. I knew it. And now, I'm sure.

"WELL I'M JUST DOING MY JOB AS YOUR PUBLICIST! ANY PUBLICITY IS GOOD PUBLICITY, RIGHT?"

"Fred, last time I checked, you were a boy, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Therefore, you have no uterus. Imagine if I told the entire world about your erectile dysfunction."

There's an audible gasp over the phone line.

"You wouldn't..."

"No, but apparently, you would! Although, I can't say it won't get out because I'm in a room filled with riled up fans trying their best and miserably failing to pretend they aren't eavesdropping."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You're fired." she says flatly.

"Who'll you get to replace me?"

"It's none of your business, but Hannah."

"That BITCH?!"

" _What_ did you just call my best friend?"

"A BITCH! She'll never get a boyfriend because she's such a SLUT."

"You're right. She is a Sweet, Little, Unforgettable, Thing. Unlike you. You're just little. Sour, Tiny, Forgettable Germ! And by the way, Hannah is _very_ taken and both she and her DEVOTED boyfriend are in this room, listening in conspicuously with the others. I may have forgiven you, but insulting Hannah is unforgivable. You have no idea of the trauma she's been through! And don't you dare take me to court or anything, because I've recorded this entire phone conversation and plan to release it to the public to stop you from back stabbing me. Any publicity is good publicity, right? Well, according to you, that's correct. But according to the rest of the world, it's wrong." she spits the entire speech in one breath and finally draws in oxygen.

"You-you... BITCH!"

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing."

"OOOOOOOOH!"

"You guys should really do a better job at eavesdropping." she returns to her conversation, "and may I remind _YOU_ that this phone call is being recorded, so every horrible, unjustified thing you say is only digging you into a deeper grave."

It's fascinating! The way she so calmly and professionally handles this.

"You-You WHORE!"

"What a WHORE-able insult." she replies, deadpan.

"What-but? BUT!" Fred stutters on the other end of the line. "You'll regret this, because now you've made an enemy of me and I'm a VERY dangerous enemy to have!"

"Actually, I'm filing a restraining order against you immediately. Besides, I have worse enemies than you. Much worse. People who'd make you quake in your boots with a single glare and I have people like that on my team, too. You have a violent history and a criminal record-sure, you lied about it on your resume, but when I suspected you were leaking personal information, my suspicions peaked and I searched online. Sure, you hid it behind three firewalls, but I managed to hack in completely LEGALLY! I read through all the hacking-related laws and found loopholes. best of all, I left no trace. It took me THREE days. I don't think the judge'll say no to me."

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU'RE SO UGLY! NO MAN WILL LOVE YOU, EVER!"

"That's where you're wrong, because the one bit of information I never let anybody besides Hannah come anywhere near is my boyfriend, who loves me VERY much. Besides, beauty is just a social construct created by the capitalist system to trick us into believing false insecurities so we'll buy so-called 'beauty' products and give them a profit. Anyway, every ten minutes, at least 1000 people across the world post about my beauty. And that's just on Instagram. I checked the stats. I don't happen to think I'm aesthetically pleasing, but clearly those people do. I don't care about appearances anyhow, it's what's inside that counts and I happen to have a high IQ."

"Yeah, sure. Who invented the refrigerator?"

"Einstein."

"Actually, it was Chris Van Voment"

"No, it was Einstein. I'd call you dumb, but that would be an insult to stupid people." And with that, she hangs up the phone. **(A/N: yes, I came up with that entire argument on the spot. -bows-)**

Calmly, she emails it to her PERSONAL LAWYER, Hannah and herself at work before turning her phone off. Then, she screams, long and loud at the device.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! NO, I SHOULDN'T INSULT YOUR MOTHER! SHE MIGHT'VE BEEN DECENT, UNLIKE YOU! AND CLEARLY SHE WASN'T FUCKING BECAUSE YOU MUST'VE INHERITED THE STUPID PENIS DISEASE YOU'RE ALWAYS ON THE PHONE TO YOUR WIFE ABOUT WHILST YOU'RE BEING PAID TO WORK FROM SOMEONE! YOU DICKHEAD! YOU PRICK! PIECE OF SHIT WITH A TOASTER FOR A BRAIN! GO TAKE A CRAP AND THEN EAT IT-YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY BETTER!" and with that, she hurls the phone at the wall, smashing it hard.

Applause rings in our ears as we clap her, deafening each other with whistles and comments of "Good on you" and "TOLD HIM!" Ash hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek as she slumps in a beanbag next to Hannah, calm and collected once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD! I STILL DON'T. EFF YOU DISNEY, MISLEADING ME AND MAKING ME BELIEVE I'LL ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT AT THE END. EFF YOU!**

Anne-Lise's PoV

You see, this is why I practically WORSHIP Mary-Lynette! She's amazing, and right now, a rose tint has taken up residence in her cheeks.

"Ash, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare! I'm a MAN!" Okay, after Eric and Delos have both said similar things and are now sulking in a corner, I'm pretty sure that was a bad move.

"I dare you..." I chew my lip thoughtfully, "To ask Mare what happened whilst you were out and NOT get angry when she tells you."

"OOOOOOOOOH!"s fill the house and Ash crumples his brow.

"Why would I be angry? Mare? What happened."

"Long story short, I made out with someone and your hair's pink."

"WHAT?!"

"It was a dare! I mean, you can always dye it back-and it looks kinda sweet."

"I was 'WHAT'ing about your kiss. WHO DID YOU KISS?"

"I believe part of your dare was to not get angry." Poppy interrupts and Ash mutters something under his breath.

"ASH!" Mare smacks him on the side of his head, knocking him to the floor. "Poppy is perfectly free to be a 'Sex Pixie' I don't care what you think, it's rude to say she's a fantasising 'sex troll'. Oh-and Anne-Lise."

"Huh?"

"I kissed Anne-Lise. And I liked it." she raises an eyebrow defiantly and Ash curls up into a balls, whimpering something like, "It's just a dream, I'll wake up soon." A lock of his hair falls across his face and he freezes.

"Did you say I had pink hair?"

"Quinn, truth or dare?" Rashel hastily interrupts.

"Dare."

"Take Ash and Morgead with you, and go and sleep in the living room tonight."

"Chicken." Blaise notes this down.

"Okay. But I'm still kicking you out."

"Same for you." Mare looks at Ash.

"And you." Jez glares at Morgead.

Quinn groans, annoyed. "Fine. Fayth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Actually, I do."

"Fine. When I was 10, I kissed a poster of Astrid Starz." she looks apologetically at Mare, "Sorry. This is awkward."

"This game keeps getting weirder and weirder." Mare mutters, "Alright, it's the end of the round. Jez and I will change and do our dance and then you guys go off and do your dares-if you have no witnesses, film it and show us the film as proof."

"Meet you down here in 10 minutes." Jez orders and the two girls walk upstairs.

Nobody's PoV

The two girls appear in the ballroom dressed in lacy, stripper lingerie. They set up a camera. They then begin to sing and dance, earning whistles from the guys. Whenever a boy whistles, a girl knocks them out.

"I like all my shorts to be a little to-shorty." Jez sings,

"Unlike all my guys, I like them tall with-Money." adds Mare, it's about halfway through the song and the only guys still conscious are Ash, Morgead, Thierry and Delos who is attempting to whistle and not making a noise. At the end, Maggie knocks him out anyway.

Afterwards, Nilsson lets Blaise and Thea 'beautify' him and then goes to a bar and sets up a camera before flirting in a ridiculously high pitched voice. Surprisingly, all the men he flirts with believe he's a woman and the tape is _hilarious!_

Maggie lets Chess film her performing a rain dance and yelling 'It's the end of the world!" whilst dressed up as a witch doctor-courtesy of Hannah and her memories.

Morgead puts on his sparkly thong, the one he wears when he listens to Britney Spears, **(A/N: Read Into Twilight by moi)** and performs a pole dance at "Boi on Boi.", a gay strip club. He's forced to give his number to 40 men and one werewolf. The video is amazing.

Blaise does her bird mating dance in a strip club and is very popular-she gets a total of $743 in tips.

Hannah, Blaise and Poppy go to Victoria's Secret once Blaise has washed off all the feathers and they buy the most PINK lingerie they can find and force Eric to wear them. They then snap a few pics.

Nissa tells Ash, Quinn and Morgead that she dyed their hair, but Quinn looks into her mind and finds out Winnie helped, so the three boys tie up Nissa and Winnie and throw them into a river. They come back in the evening, cold, wet, ill and grumpy.

Rashel sings "You Belong With Me." to a random stranger on the street and Poppy films it, Quinn breaks his knife, he's clutching it so tightly because he's not allowed to intervene and, when the stranger asks her out on a date, Rashel says, "Ew no, it was a dare." and consequentially breaks the man's heart. He cries there all night and all day for the next week before running out of water and getting a coffee and going home to continue mourning his heart in comfort.

Mare and the other girls then upload all the recordings/photos onto Mare's Astrid Starz YouTube account with the caption "Round one-Truth or Dare" there explain the competition and prize in the description, describing all the truths, dares and chickens that happened and ask her followers to vote somebody out.

They then gather everyone in the ballroom.

"I'm sorry to say that...Galen has been voted out by Mare's fans!"

Galen sniffs, and starts crying-he REALLY wanted to perform with Mare. He wipes away his tears and runs up to his bedroom to bawl in peace.

"Okay, round two will start tomorrow at 10am in meeting room 43." Hannah tells everybody and they all go to bed.

(Next chapter will be round 2...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so all I need to do is rob a bank and I'll have enough money to buy the Night World...yeah, that's not gonna happen. Too hard. -** ** _sigh-_**

Hannah's PoV

"Okay! QUIET!" Mare yells, cutting through the chatter. She and I are onstage.

"This round will be different to the first round. We'll be in two groups-boys vs girls and we have to do dares in groups. For this round, each group does 3 dares." There are a few whispers and mumbles in the audience. Mare nods to me.

"May I introduce...Claire!" I yell. "This is Jez's cousin Claire, she's a big Astrid Starz fan and she watched the YouTube video for round one. She saw that Jez was hanging with her favourite singer and phoned to ask if she could come round and help with round 2. She's written down loads of dares and put them in this bowl."

I indicate towards the bowl on the table.

"She'll judge and then the losing team will have 3 people voted out-by the people watching the livestream!"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Claire screeches. "I always wanted to do that!" We flick the camcorder on and Mare walks in front

"Hi! Welcome to round 2, I explained the rules on Twitter and Facebook so you should know. Please like and favourite and comment dares and truths for round three-all of round three's truths and dares will be from you guys! Let's go!"

"Okay people. Girls that side, boys that side!" I instruct the rest of the Daybreakers. Mare and I join the girls.

"Let's nominate team captains." Immediately, the boys shove Thierry to the front and he sighs. "Okay, I'll be the leader." unsurprisingly, we choose democracy and vote for Mare.

"Can the team captains come up and pick a dare for their team." Claire picks up the dare bowl and shakes it enticingly.

Mare and Thierry walk to here and dip their hands in. Mare unfolds hers and reads it out.

"Go to the strip and yell 'Group hug' get everybody in the strip, including random strangers to join in. If you fail-you may lose the dare. Okay, that'll be easy."

Thierry clears his throat. "Perform one of Astrid Starz's songs at a club and give every person there a rotten tomato and a dollar at the before you do. They're allowed to throw one at you-they can choose which!"

The boys all groan and the girls leave the room, bringing a camcorder with them. The boys grab the other and bring it with them grumbling and moaning the entire time. They go to the dining room and sit down.

Random Fan's PoV

I watch the screen spilt into two, one side is the boys' side and the other is the girls' the boys are planning their song.

"Okay, which song should we choose?"

"Midnight." the pink-haired boy with green eyes answers promptly, "It's amazing, she's just like:

 _I sit under the stars at midnight,_

 _My way illuminated by moonlight._

 _I miss you why did I let you go,_

 _Because I loved you._

 _But I don't know if you love me anymore._

 _But I still love you._

 _At midnight."_

One of the other pink haired boys shakes his head, "No Morgead, lets do Bitch Lips. I love the lyrics:

 _I've got black lipstick on my mouth,_

 _Bitch lips! Bitch lips!_

 _I'm bitchin', bitchin' all around!_

 _Bitchin, bitchin,_

 _So don't tell me what I can do,_

 _'Cause sure as hell I'm better than you!"_

"I agree with Quinn." the final pink-haired boy says.

"It's Ash and Quinn vs Morgead-final throwdown! Who will win?" a blondie pretends to be a commentator.

"Eric, shut up."

"I am the group leader and I say we either perform 'Bloodred rose' or 'Crazy'."

"Let's do crazy." Ash says and the others nod in agreement. "Okay then, that's settled. Lets turn the camera off and work on our dance moves, they'll see the final performance because apparently, we have to live stream it."

There are several grumbles and sighs and then the girls' recording fills the screen. Astrid and her friends are in the middle of the Las Vegas strip.

Astrid picks up a megaphone. "GROUP HUG!" several people turn.

"Oh my god! It's Astrid Starz!" Soon all of the girls, and Astrid are enveloped in a group hug with some random strangers.

"Okay, hug over."

"Can I have your autograph?" They all sound extremely excited.

"Will you take a selfie with me?"

"Can you make a personalised voicemail message for me?"

"Sure." Astrid answers. "Do you want any of my friends' autographs? Hannah's in some of my new songs and the videos that I'm releasing next week star us two-we're best friends!" roughly 10 people who she's already given autographs go over to Hannah and the two girls sign autographs, record voicemails and take selfies. I wish I'd gone to the strip now! I'll have to see what the next dare is!

Thierry's PoV

We've finished handing out dollars and tomatoes and we step onstage.

"The voices may not be real." Ash sings.

"But sure as hell they're useful." Morgead joins in.

"So if I'm crazy! Crazy!" Quinn adds,

"I already know!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: -** ** _sobbing my eyes out-_**

 **Mary-lynette: There, there! I'm sure one day you'll own me and the others, for now, just be grateful you're not lumped with a big baby like Ash.**

 **Ash: HEY!**

 **Me: We all know it. Just accept it.**

 **Ash: fair enough. Dry your tears-is that Cole Sprouse?**

 **Me: WHERE?!**

 **Ash: See? You're capable ofsmiling.**

 **Me: Mare?**

 **Mary-Lynette: Of course.** ** _-kicks him into chapter 8-_**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Mary-Lynette: Anytime! I hope that doesn't affect the plot...**

 **Me: No no, not at all!**

Nobody's PoV

The boys traipse back to the mansion disheartened. They are sweaty and tomato juice is dripping from them.

"Where's Ash?" Thierry suddenly asks and Quinn whips around to where Ash was a second ago.

"No clue-oh look! There's the narrator girl again. She'll help."

"Hello. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Ash Redfern pissed me off and Mare kicked him into the next chapter."

"It was Cole Sprouse, wasn't it?" Morgead raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! HOW COULD HE BE SO CRUUUUUUEEEEEEELLLLLL?!" the narrator girl sobs.

"Oh-kay. What is it with you girls and Cole Sprouse?" Thierry asks, confused.

"WHAT IS IT?! What fucking is it?! I'll just finish the chapter here then so we go straight into chapter 8 and Ash can explain! BECAUSE MAYBE HE UNDERSTANDS NOW! YOU SURE DON'T! You don't just joke about those abs! Cole Sprouse is LIFE!"

The boys back away slowly.

That's it folks! Onto chapter 8 after I've dfinished daydreaming about (drumroll please) COLE SPROUSE! (Obsessed fan alert)


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'll admit it, the last chapter was a bit...pathetic. Terrible. Short. I CAN'T HELP IT! I just discovered that, not only do I not own the Night World, but I don't own Cole Sprouse either. -** ** _pouts-_** **Still. I ship him and Lili!**

Ash's PoV

Ouch. My ass hurts from where Mare kicked it. If she were here she'd probably say

"YOU are an ass, not just that part of ya."

I whirl around to see Mare and the rest of Circle Daybreak staring at me.

"WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DOES MY ASS HURT?!" I cover my mouth-well, that slipped out.

Jez is in hysterics, rolling on the floor and Morgead soon joins her. Everyone's laughing, even Mare, Hannah and Thierry are stifling giggles.

"Umm...Ash?" Hannah tries tentatively. I turn to her, a panicked expression on my face.

"Yes?" I grit my teeth, humiliated that I yelled that in front of the daybreakers when the EVIL narrator girl probably already told them what happened.

"The livestream is on...about a billion people just saw you yell that. So about half of your ex girlfriends."

The others laugh harder-if possible and Thierry gives up stifling his chuckles. Mare-or Astrid on the livestream-just raises an eyebrow. I look at the webcam and faint.

Thierry's PoV

Well that was...interesting.

"Lupe, Nilsson, can you help me carry him upstairs to his room? He needs to recover. And wake up." I add as an afterthought. "We can tell him the group dare after we've discovered it and planned it."

"Okay..." Claire takes over, "Time to pick another. This time, we've added group truths!"

'Astrid' waltzes over to the table and selects one.

"Okay guys, we have to do a group stripping act in a club. That sounds cool! Never done that before-your time to shine, Gill." she winks at an embarrassed Gillian who manages to giggle. "So which club should we choose? The red rose sounds cool!"

"Oh yeah!" Jez chimes in, "Let's go then!"

"But first!" Mare turns to the webcam, "If you wanna see us stripping...you may be kinda messed up. But, we are doing it, so I suppose you may wanna come and see our public mortification! 56 year old male creepy stalker guys, pervs, this is your lucky day!"

Thanks to Mare's attitude, the other girls don't seem at all that daunted and they all head upstairs to get 'sexy outfits'.

I walk over to the bowl to pick out a truth or dare and read it out.

"What would you all do if you were female for a day?"

Ash appears in the doorway. "Explore." he says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Actually no, find out my girlfriend's actual opinion of me."

"But you already know-a big baby, yet kinda cute and irresistible"

Ash shrugs and sits by Quinn, slumping on a couch.

"What would you do, _Morgy?_ "

"A) don't call me that, B) Shoot myself."

"Aww so you finally learnt your ABC's." Morgead retaliates by throwing a cushion hard at his head. Ash just catches it and wallops Morgead with it.

"STOP!" I wade in and break it up before they destroy my house.

"Let's do this in an ORDERLY fashion. Remember, this is being broadcasted to billions. Not that that's enough to shame you into behaving. What if I were to say that I just heard Astrid and the others whispering in the vent above?"

All heads snap up and eyes scan the ceiling. There's a floaty laugh.

"Good hearing Thierry." Hannah calls down.

"That's not fair!" Eric whines.

"Well, you get to watch our group stripathon so we thought that we might as well watch you guys humiliate yourselves as well."

"Fair enough." David mumbles and they sit quietly in a circle.

"By the way Ash, you ARE a big baby. And Quinn, Rashel thinks that you are a LITTLE baby."

There's the sound of wild laughter from above and Quinn pouts.

"I'm just on a different growth curve from everyone else."

"Got that right, _Thumbalina."_

Quinn punches the smug Ash.

"OOOOOH!" The girls yell through the vent, "BABY DOWN! BABY DOWN!"

"Why can't you just come down here and watch in person?" Quinn grumbles, distracted. Ash kicks his legs out from under him and he collapses on the floor.

"Okay, break it up you two!" I sit them in separate corners.

"Ridiculous at your age." I mutter and the girls above snicker.

"Because we're wearing our stripper outfits and Thierry doesn't want drool all over his carpet." That's Mare, always equipped with a witty response.

Harsh, but witty.

"Okay, proceed. James?"

"I'd hope to high heaven the girl's body I was in hadn't got their period."

"AMEN!" we chorus.

"Lucky! You guys don't get the MONTHLY TORTURE!" Jez screams.

We ignore her. Well...we try, but the girls are all yelling "AMEN!"

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING!" It comes pouring out of me like a river which has broken down its dam.

"Well let's face it, you guys are probably going to sneak into the club rather than watch it on livestream, even though we gave the bodyguards images of you and then beat up everyone who whistles. Or commit their faces to memory from the live video of it you'll be watching and try your best to stalk and murder them. Because you're all RIDICULOUSLY overprotective. Except Thierry-he'll just hire the CIA or a SWAT team. Overprotective." Mare again. I'm starting to wish that she had a few less IQ points.

 _I heard that!_ Hannah yells mentally, _Mare's my bestie and her intellect has saved LIVES including mine and probably yours. You're sleeping on the couch tonight._

I rub my temples, eyes shut. "Great. The couch."

The others gasp, "Did Hannah exile you, too?" Ash asks, shocked.

"Yep. Wait-why did she have to exile YOU?!" Suspicion clouds my mind.

"She didn't. Astrid did. All the girls did."

We sigh and continue

"Try to figure out why females are always so moody and full of smart-ass replies." Delos growls.

A knife thuds into the wall a foot away from him.

"Rashel!" I reprimand.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"ASTRID!"

"Not me, I didn't have time."

"Who then?"

"Sorry Thierry. Did it almost hit you? My bad-not very good aim. Astrid and Hannah are going to teach me."

"MAGGIE?!" Delos and I are incredulous and synchronised.

"Yep. But it wasn't all me-I borrowed one of Hannah's knives."

"Are you girls ALWAYS armed to the teeth?" Nilsson edges towards the door.

"Yep."

He nods cautiously. "Okay, if I were a female for the day, I'd try to figure out why they need to carry weapons-the girls are the best, most vicious fighters out of all of us. Besides, they have hairspray and heels-scary weaponry."

"FINALLY! A decent answer!" Thea cries.

"You can join us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you guys think £5 is enough to buy the Night World Series? Nope? Okay...WHY AM I SO BROKE?!**

Nilsson's PoV

I let out a yelp of surprise as I'm grabbed from behind and dragged away from the door by two strong captors.

"NILSSON!" The boys screech.

Another places a hand over my eyes and a second over my mouth. A fourth joins them and they lift me cleanly and sprint somewhere, holding me. My eyes and mouth are uncovered and the three set me down. I gawp at Astrid, Lupe...and ILIANA! Of all people! And Hannah was covering my eyes and mouth. They place a finger over their lips, signalling for quiet and I nod. Then realise that they're dressed as strippers and blink a couple of times-they look good. But-still. It's what's inside that counts. Not a sexy outside...god being a good person is hard.

Poppy sniggers, no doubt reading my thoughts and I scowl at her. Both in reality and inside my mind. She just shrugs, a smile plastered onto her lips.

They beckon and I follow them into the vent and look down on the others.

"We lost him!" Eric is choked up.

"Poor, poor Nilsson." Ash adds

"He was a brave and valuable recruit." Morgead chimes in.

"We should build him a shrine." David suggests tearfully. I'm weirded out and apparently Galen, James and Thierry are too because they stare at David as if he's just grown an extra head and pink fairy wings and turned green.

The image in my mind is hilarious and apparently Poppy, the intrusive, overly-telepathic sugar-addict agrees because she lets out a quiet snort of laughter, much to my annoyance. Why can't she just stick in her soulmate's head? RUDE!

The other, less normal Daybreak boys nod appreciatively.

"Let's go ransack his room!" They charge upstairs

"WAIT!" Thierry, James and Galen yell.

"That's a serious invasion of privacy and a personal security breach!" Thierry screams after them in a strangled, high-pitched tone.

"They'll find that pretty hard." I call down, "M-Astrid made sure my door is secure from EVERYONE. She created digital and physical locks. They won't be able to get in!"

Sure enough, the depressed-looking others trudge in, sporting various bruises.

"Nothing worked." Ash mumbles, "We even tried charging at it and breaking it down. We tried setting it on fire, but it's fireproof. I think Astrid made it."

"YUP!" Astrid cries, enthusiasm radiates from the vent and Quinn glares up at us. Well, slightly to the left. Us boys were never quite looking in the right place.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting on with your truth?" Claire intervenes from where she's sitting on the edge of the stage, nibbling at a caramel chocolate bar.

Quinn sighs, "If I were a girl, I'd try to figure out how they take bra's off fast-it really ruins the mood when you're fumbling at the clasp." I cough and look away at this. Thierry blushes bright red and Astrid scolds them.

"Ya know, it's mostly you boys who make this livestream inappropriate. You and all the stripping." We crack up and so do they. Eric lets out a high pitched giggle, tinny and annoying whilst Morgead lets out a deep, belly laugh. We all wince and several of the boys downstairs cover their ears-notably the vampires and Galen.

Thierry closes his eyes briefly, "If I were a girl, I'd go for a spa day WITHOUT GETTING MOCKED! I swear, I need a break from you guys."

"We'll take you on our next trip! And Nilsson too." Surprisingly, I don't find myself objecting, we're watching pure comedy-but it must be so stressful for Thierry-let alone the poor girls dealing with this day after day. I never noticed as much as I do now I'm not part of it.

Quinn opens his mouth to taunt us, but Rashel beats him to it. "John Quinn-you're already sleeping outside for 2 weeks-would you like it to be a month? and I assure you-spa day trips can be VERY manly." Quinn looks down, defeated.

"Don't call me John." He whines, almost too quiet for anybody to hear. Next to me after Lupe, Rashel raises an eyebrow which all of us vent-spies can see.

"That goes for you too Ash." Mare threatens.

"In fact, it goes for all of you." Lupe calls down.

Eric and David sigh.

"Fine." Eric grumps, "If I were a girl for a day, I'd spend quality time with those dogs that don't like men for some reason."

"It's because they've been abused by men. Besides, naturally animals prefer women, especially those with motherly instincts. And they'd be able to sense you weren't really a girl-it would freak them out."

"You ruin my fun Thea!"

"Okay, I'll ruin it further. I'm inducing the threatened sanction."

"WHAT?!" The dumb-heads below yell. I've always wanted to think that!

"A month sleeping on the couch-in fact, a month and a half!"

"But-"

"Do you want me to make it 2?"

David smirks, "Dude you got whipped!"

"You too, David, one and a half months-the slightest stupid, rude comment, and it'll be two-or worse for you, 3."

"Okay. If I were a girl for a day, I'd find out why you don't seem to mind and why it only bothers us guys when you make us sleep on the couch. Perhaps it's because we can go on the bed just not sleep…" he winks suggestively. Something tells me he's talking complete and utter… I really want to swear right now but I'm too polite!

"Because our lives don't revolve around sex. You guys should probably get your minds out of the gutter." I gawp at pure, sweet, INNOCENT Hannah

"Well that's all of you, time for our group strip! We're doing it to Astrid's new song Chocolate Love. We voted." Anne-Lise laughs, "She actually didn't put it forward herself as an idea. She isn't about publicity stunts-I LOVE living with such a cool celebrity."

"Ohh-kay... I like living with you too?"

Anne-Lise squeals, delighted as we all creep out of the large vent, shocked it didn't break.


	10. Chapter 10

**When life gives you lemons, squeeze the juice in life's eyes.**

 **When life doesn't learn and gives you lemons AGAIN. Make orange juice and watch the rest of the world wonder how.**

 **When life gives you lemons for a THIRD time, just give in a and read those M rated lemons.**

 **Life sucks.**

 **SERIOUSLY. I STILL DON'T FUCKING OWN THE NIGHT WORLD! I have tried all three. The whole 'making lemonade' one, I've tried that too. It's boring, so I've got a new one.**

 **"When life gives you lemons, throw them back and ask for the Night World!"**

Nilsson's PoV

We watch onscreen as the girls do their 'dance'. It's actually quite artistic, not just plain 'stripping'. Still, I'm surprised Lord Thierry hasn't politely averted his eyes yet.

"Cho-o-o-colate, Lo-o-ove. Cho-o-o-o-colate Lovers!" Hannah sings, her voice is brilliant-but even I can tell it's not anywhere near as good as Mares! I can see why Mary-Lynette is a celebrity.

"Woah-oh-oh!" Speak of the devil, Mary-Lyn sings"Wrap me in your sweet embrace, touch me with your sugar-kissed love. Let me look at your pretty face, then I will rise above."

"Because my love is-"

"CHOCOLAAAATE!" All of the girls join Jez, then it's her again,

"Its melts away, sweet and-"

"CHOCOLAAAATE!"

"Temporary, loving-"

"CHOCOLATE, LOVE. IMMA, CHOCOLATE LOVER."

The song ends and the audience applauds and whistles and throws cash at the girls, catcalling them. Ash, Quinn and Morgead look ready to stab someone-anyone! And the others also look riled up. I guess watching your soulmate perform at a strip club and being popular has that effect? Rashel didn't seem that bothered when Quinn performed at the gay strip club. Ah well. I guess the girls are just more easygoing? Easygoing and newly rich, it seems with those tips!

Claire's PoV

The daybreakers assemble in the large room again and I smile from my raised vantage point of the stage.

"Time to pick another!"

Mare leaps up to the stage, agile even in stilettos-how does she walk in those things? Dips her hand into the bowl and draws a piece of paper out. She reads it out in her head and a smirk plays on her lips.

"Always wanted to become a nudist." she comments and the daybreakers erupt into laughter. I realise which one she got-one of the hardest-if not THE hardest.

Her eyes skim it once over and a bubble of laughter escapes her lips. "Okay, we have to take Thierry's private jet down to Santa Monica beach, bringing Claire with us for 'proof'." she uses quotation marks.

"Strip off and claim a large section of the beach as the 'female nudist area' ambush any men that try to enter with driftwood, smelly seaweed, shells etc and then have a feud over coconuts. And apparently, they've solved the coconut problem because they won't be naturally on the beach."

There's a stunned silence which Mare breaks.

"They told us we could be whatever we wanted when we grew up. So we became nudists." For some reason, this is hilarious. "By the way, Claire, did you only write this so you could ride in Thierry's Private Jet, watch a coconut feud, have some eye candy if the boys got it and some blackmail about the size of where the sun don't shine." several of the boys delicately blush, "and if we got it-which we did-watch us beat up any men which try to join us?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"The paparazzi will have a field day!" She smiles audaciously and turns to the other girls. "We won't chicken, will we?!" even though I knew in the depth of my heart that whoever got it would chicken, I still wrote it down and it's a good thing I did because nobody protests against doing the dare. It's Mare's contagious, fearless attitude. It makes you wanna strip off and bare it all!

"Wait." Mare turns to face me, "Technically, we have to do it on a live webcam and we can't do that due to indecently clothed pictures and I'd hate to let my fans down since there's been no instant-blur mode invented yet-I'm still working on it-and even then it will probably be patchy. Therefore we can't do the dare and we need a new one." God she's good. Wriggled out of that one easily. Slippery as an eel.

The boys are shocked, stunned and dazed, staring at her. She turns and raises her eyebrows. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Ash, Quinn, Morgead and Thierry faint.

"We need medical attention." she states calmly before walking up to the bowl and retrieving a different strip of paper.

"Post a video on YouTube to a song with death metal in-you have to sing and record a cover as a group. Simple. How about 'Mz Hyde'? Are we allowed to audition extras?"

I shrug, "Sure."

She turns to the camera, "We'll be auditioning extras alright-well, as long as my group agrees-we are a democracy! Just kidding, I'm an evil dictator. Penalty of death for disagreeing with me. Okay, democracy. DEMOCRACY. OOOOOOOOH DEMO-CRAZY." she smiles evilly. "Let's see what happens..." she laughs slightly, "I'm totally messing with you, we'll vote on it. See ya!" the girls walk out of the room and I turn to the cowed boys.

"Thierry? Oh-he's still unconscious. Galen-you don't look quite as crazy as the rest, you can be temporary leader. Please pick one."

Galen's PoV

My legs feel like lead as I drag them up to the stage and fish out a slip of paper.

"Dye your hair green-every last one of you. And then wear sexy, pink dresses for a week if the boys get this. If the girls get this, don't wear SEXY dresses because Thierry doesn't want any more carpets ruined by the boys drooling everywhere."

Oh god. Time for the salon and a shopping trip. We slowly tramp out of the door. Thierry, Morgead, Ash and Quinn have regained consciousness and Ash is gibbering something about a 'smile that could've saved the Titanic by melting icebergs it's so warm'. He's crazy. Well, crazy in love. I don't blame him-obviously I am BESOTTED with Keller, but Mare is awesome in MANY ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**When you wake up in the morning and you're still you, and your hair's greasy the day after you washed it and you still don't own the Night World. FML To cheer myself up, I invented a fan of Astrid Starz (Mary-Lynette) called Harper and I own her! I OWN ALL THE FANS! MUAH HA HA HA HA! Until they take me to court because slavery's illegal, that is...**

Harper's PoV

Today's the day! I've been watching the livestream and yesterday, an hour after they picked the dares and turned off the livestream, she posted the audition times and venues on her Twitter and asked us to PM her why we think we should be in her music video! She said she'd choose the ones she liked the most-but not everybody she liked would get in and some of the ones who get in to auditions won't be in the actual video... But I sent her a Private Message and (drumroll please) SHE CHOSE ME! So now I'm preparing. It's in this huge mansion place and the owner is the guy Thierry in the group of friends. The guy who's the head of the boys team. He seems decent-I can't wait! She's asked us to make a serious statement with style-some of the stuff she asked me on the PM page was what sort of things I like to wear and what my sense of style is. I was honest and described my wacky, unique fashion sense-then she said that HERS IS PRETTY SIMILAR!

So here I am now, tying my hair in bunches whilst my curling wand heats up. My hair's thick and knotty and a pain in my ass, I brushed it for a full HOUR before this and it's still tangly! But I want to make it look nice and I really hope it will!

I secure the band on my left bunch and reach for my black lipstick. It's the same lipstick she wore in her 'Galaxy' video, with glitter stuck on it. Only, I'm adding shimmery lipgloss and doing silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a silver star sequin at the tip of each wing. It looks fantastic!

I pick up the curling wand and begin to curl my already-wavy hair. It takes a while. A LONG while. Finally, I switch it off and leave it cool before slipping on my leather jacket and examining myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing black stiletto ankle boots, suede. I hope it doesn't rain! My legs crisscrossed with (slightly itchy) fishnet tights and I'm wearing a short, tight, leather skirt. Jet black and glossy.

My top is midnight blue, glistening with thousands of glittery, embellished stars. Not in a particular pattern, but grouped as if in galaxies! There are different hazes of colour and things like ring nebulae (which look like the ghosts of dead bagels) are also visible. Me leather jacket has silver stars running down the edge of the collar, on the cuffs and on the hem and the zip looks like a shooting star. There are silver spikes on the shoulders and my lipgloss shines a glimmering platinum tinge on my bitch-lips. (Another of her songs!) I hum the tune of 'Chocolate Love', her new song. I LOVE IT ALREADY!

Carefully I slip on a choker, velvet black with a silver star pendant and examine myself in the mirror. PERFECT! I shake a can of spray-in temporary hair dye and add some midnight-blue streaks to my curly bunches before scattering some star-shaped clips in them. I add a little contour and turn to the mirror. I EFFING LOVE THIS! I do a triumphant little dance and pick up my rucksack filled with the essentials she told us to bring.

A notepad, pen, backup pen, water, etc, etc.

I casually stroll downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Ummm...my audition?"

"I think it's a scam, you're not going." My dad stands, blocking the doorway with a firm face.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"YES I AM!"

"Not with that attitude."

"I make a noise of annoyance and contempt accompanied by my trademark scowl.

"PLEEEEEEASE."I try. "Astrid Starz will be there-and it's not fake, she's been talking about it all over social media! Her OFFICIAL social media accounts-and if they weren't, she'd post something about it being fake because it's headlining basically every magazine cover and some newspapers. PLEAAAAAAASE, Daddy."

I try, fixing my eyes on his.

He softens a little, "Okay, but only if I can drive you there and make sure Astrid Starz IS actually there-maybe she'll sign my CD!" He seems hyped up.

"But-"

"No buts, now let's go." I sigh and give in, following him into our driveway.

Ash's PoV

I yelp as the girls chase me out of the kitchen. They had to make more cupcakes before since I burnt a load and when, just now, I ventured back into the kitchen, they turned feral and started chasing me-even Mare! I'm vaguely aware of the doorbell ringing and Nilsson moving to get it, so I rush after him and cling onto his arm, not bothering to notice who's at the door.

"HELP! They're after me!"

"Who?" Nilsson crumples his brow.

"The girls-all of them. I BURNT THEIR CUPCAKES AND NOW I'M GOING TO PAY THE PRICE!" I sob, hysterical.

"GET HIM!"

I turn to see the most terrifying sight. Mare and the other girls, armed with wooden spoons, wooden rolling pins, wooden chopping boards and even wooden skewers staring at me with pure anger. I scream, a high pitched girly scream as they launch themselves at me and I'm surrounded by a mob of them. I duck down and crawl out, but Mare drags me back in.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" I plead Nilsson, I can't see who's at the door only some heeled ankle boots and a man's posh loafers.

I leave fingernail scratches on the polished floor-Thierry's not going to like that! Nor Nilsson!

"I just cleaned that Ash!" The girls disperse, wide eyed as Nilsson trembles.

"Do you know how hard it was? YOU BOYS ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE! You girls step aside, you've ambushed him so many times and now it's my turn!" I turn and flee, Nilsson pounding after me. This just isn't a good day-I'm dressed in a sexy pink dress with green hair being ambushed by my psychopathic 'friends' and soulmate.

Harper's PoV

Astrid smooths down her skirt and turns to the door.

"Oh gosh, sorry! I didn't see you there! Sorry about that-you're early." she laughs slightly. "Come on in, both of you."

We step in and my Dad starts to dance on his tippytoes, he lets out a fangirl-style squeal, "OMIGOD it's Astrid Starz."

"Hi." Astrid waves awkwardly at him. She looks a bit embarrassed.

"Okay Dad, you know it's official and not a scam, you can go now. She's not going to rip off a mask and turn out to be Jack the Ripper from Victorian London."

A small smile plays on the celebrity's lips.

"Okay. Bye." He grins at me and waves before staring wide out at Astrid and rushing out of the door singing "I met Astrid Starz! I met Astrid Starz!" Quietly, but still audibly accompanied by a little skippy dance.

I flush crimson as he leaves.

"Uh, hi."

"Harper, isn't it." my eyes widen, she knows my name,

"Y-yes how do you know who I am?"

"Well, I saw your profile pic when you Private Messaged me, you look just like it-I don't forget faces much." She smiles,

"You're the first person here. Sorry about the kerfuffle. Somebody-okay, Ash-ruined our first batch of cupcakes and we had to make three more. Moral of the story, don't let him anywhere near cake!"

"Okay, guys, let's go to sitting room number 2. Why Thierry has so many numbered rooms mystifies me. It's like high school-go to room p4 for maths."

I giggle, I'm overcome with shyness. I feel a bit like I'm going to a friend's house for a sleepover and she's just casually invited me in. But at the same time, I'm in awe!

She leads her friends and I to a large, lavishly furnished room and sits on a sofa.

"Sit next to me Harper." she beams invitingly and pats the space next to her. I walk anxiously over, she seems so friendly and down to earth.

"Okay, you said you'd watched all of the livestreams, but I'll just introduce you to everyone so you know their names. These are my friends. Don't worry if you forget their names at points, you inevitably will. Which is why..." she grins evilly, "I've designed huge labels with nice designs for them to wear."

A bouncy, elfin girl with coppery curls grins and tosses her hair out of her face, "YAY!"

But an auburn haired beauty who reminds me of the Celtic queen, Boudicea stares at Astrid.

"What?" she enunciates the 't' threateningly.

"Yours has extra pink on it." Astrid teases her, a mischievous tone lacing her words.

"You'll have to wrestle me into it."

"Deal." Astrid leaps up, "But no cheating."

"No cheating? NOT FAIR!"

Astrid just shrugs, "Okay, but I'm warning you, I'm hiding pepper spray, tasers and more, so if you want to cheat, I'll cheat back."

"No cheating sounds fair!"

They get up and a dark haired girl stands swiftly up in a smooth motion.

"I'll umpire."

"Thanks Rashel." Astrid grabs a pink, flowery name label which says 'Jez' in capital letters.

"Let's do this thing."

The two girls launch at each other, but both dodge skilfully at the last minute, and lunge with their arms out. They catch each other at the wrist before spinning in a sort of circle. They both let go and step back, leaning forward with heads down. front knee bent. The auburn-haired girl strikes like a bull, a battering ram and Mary-Lynette intercepts before striking like a cobra and sticking the label on Jez's chest.

Jez glares at her, looking intensely grumpy and twitchy.

"You really want to cheat, don't you?" A smirk dances on Astrid's lips.

Jez nods, conceding defeat and Astrid laughs.

"Okay, that may have seemed completely spontaneous, but we've agreed that today and tomorrow, as long as we don't injure each other, we're okay to practise for the music video. We probably should've explained-we're not usually this violent." Astrid comes and sits back down as her phone rings.

"Hello?"

she sighs,

"No Nilsson, as tempting as it is, you can't break his spine."

"NO NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT!"

"You can't kill him"

"Bye."

"I should probably go and save Ash."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER FOR A WHILE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Oh wait-no one's trying to kill me...I guess nobody reads my stories. -** ** _sobs quietly in a corner-_**

Harper's PoV

Astrid taps her pen against her clipboard and we all turn to look at her.

 **(A/N: Names in italics are fans who auditioned)**

"Okay, the main parts in the music video will be (in order of appearance): Me, Hannah, _Harper_ , Jez, _Lolita_ -by the way, that's a really cool name, I mean I keep thinking of those cute Lolita dresses- but anyway, _Dylan,_ Keller, Rashel, Daphne and Anne-Lise. The less main parts are going to _Petica,_ Iliana, Lupe, Thea, Blaise, _Isla,_ Gillian and _Katherine._ Poppy, Maggie and _Kali_ will be playing the three fairies of destruction. _Rosie, Lila, Carrie_ and _Liliana,_ you three are playing dead people-but, not the unnamed dead boys, you are the four who spark the war between men and women because you are good friends of us all. Okay?"

I'm a main part. I'M A MAIN PART! Ecstasy radiates from me and Astrid smiles. "You are free to leave as soon as we've given you your named envelope telling you filming times for tomorrow and a questionnaire you need to Private Message me the answers to for your costume sizing, makeup and hair. They also tell you the plot of the video and the rest. I'm trusting you not to lose them. Thanks for being here." she waves and steps down from the miniature stage. It had been a hectic day-but also really fun! The highlight was probably watching the Nelson guy paintball Ash. The pink dresses and green wigs made it even better! Besides-I'M A MAIN PART!

Ash's PoV

I lie, gibbering, on the sitting room couch. Mare's fans went an hour ago and so we were allowed back into the house. Thank god she saved me from Nilsson. Then armed him with a paintball gun and told him to use that rather than breaking me. I was chased around for half an hour with Astrid, all the other girls and the fans watching and cheering Nilsson on. Mare obviously knew that she couldn't save me without a _little_ harm and paint balling was the best way to do it, but after 3 pink splatters on my crotch, I decided that maybe-just maybe-I NEED TO PRANK NILSSON! I tuck a slightly-longish strand of my new emerald hair behind my ear. DAMN this game is killing me.

Nobody's PoV

So skip a couple of days, blah blah blah, yadder, yadder, yadder

The video was released, extremely badass and the boys finally got to dye their hair back and change into male clothes except for Eric,David and Galen who decided they liked the feel of dresses and were mocked mercilessly, especially by morgead who was pantsed by a pissed Keller and everyone discovered he was wearing lacy, pink underwear and had a tiny Peppa Pig tattoo.

Clearly, Hunter and Quinn will soon invite him to their tiny sub-fanclub for over 12s.

"Hey Morgead." Ash snorted, "Watch out for muddy puddles!"

Everyone laughed until Mare interrupted the hysterics, "Hang on-how do you know that Peppa pig features muddy puddles? At the age when you would have watched Peppa pig, you were on the island with no tv from the outside world..."

Ash flushed, "Umm...I-I"

"ASH LIKES PEPPA PIG TOOO!" Nilsson yelled, brandishing his paintball gun and waving it fiercely at Ash.

"HEY! I'm sorry for wrecking your floor! OW!" Ash yelped as he was splattered with pink and chased around the huge garden by a terrifying vampire+paintball duo. Nilsson can be quite scary!


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah...soooooo. I'm back! Betcha missed me-I was gone a whole like 7 hours? Not exactly sure. But I'm pretty sure nobody missed me.**

 **Ash.:I missed you!**

 **Me: Really?** ** _-raises eyebrows-_**

 **Ash:** ** _-sniggers-_** **no.**

 **Me: That's it! You get disqualified this round!**

 **Ash: What?! NO!**

 **Me: I didn't** **decide it, the fans did.**

 **Ash: You mean your fans hate me?**

 **Me: No, Astrid's fans. LOL suckerrrrrr! Your girlfriend's fans hate you!**

 **Ash: MAAAAAAAAARE! -** ** _wails-_** **she's BULLYING me again!**

 **Me: Serves you right! Now I'm GLAD I don't own the Night World.**

Claire's PoV

The daybreak mob are restless, chattering and grumbling to one another. I consider tapping the microphone but decide against it and, instead, wallop it as hard as I can. There is a deafening BANG and a handful of people (Iliana, Daphne, Keller and Galen) scramble under chairs before sheepishly emerging unharmed.

"OK! So the losers were the boys, big surprise, NOT!" I smirk at the enfuriated expressions the daybreak boys are wearing. Thierry and Nilsson are the only ones who look unsurprised.

"CHEAT!" Eric bellows

"FIX!" David sobs

"That's unfair! WE ALL KNOW YOU FAVOUR THE GIRLS!" Morgead howls

"I didn't decide. The fans voted on an online poll. The girls won by 79% and the 21% who voted for you were all men trying to salvage the "manly" pride."

They scowl and complain amongst one another. I motion to the ones listening (mostly girls) to cover their ears and whack the poor mike again.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! The fans have voted out..." there is a tense second, "Delos."

Delos stamps a foot and starts tantrumming. Thierry and Nilsson remove him from the room, kicking and screaming.

"Eric." Eric pouts like an aspiring supermodel (albeit an ugly one) and tries to hold back tears.

"And finally, David!"

"BUT I'M MANLY!" Tears pour from David's eyes as he dashes out of the room, sobbing hysterically.

"Dafuq?" Ash and Morgead say, completely synchronised with quizzically raised brows. "HAHA! We weren't eliminated!"

"YET!" Eric admonishes them before fleeing the emotionally scarring scene.

"Okay, so next round, Galen, Eric, David and Delos will help with the cameras, lighting etc." I realise who I've just entrusted the equipment to. "On second thoughts, only Galen is needed, they can stay SAFELY away from the expensive items. AKA anywhere but here."

There are some laughs and I invite Mare and Thierry up onstage.

"This is the last round. You both pick a dare for your team and do it then the fans vote for the winner."

Mare fishes around in the bowl for a long while before closing her fingers around a purple slip of paper with red gel pen writing.

Thierry picks up a pink gift tag with silver calligraphy and clears his throat.

"Dress up as fairy princess angels and shake your asses. On the livestream." he looks distinctly unimpressed which is mildly comical.

Mare smiles, amused, before reading hers.

"Take your tops off. Ash, did you write this?"

Ash blushes painfully red and retreats to the back of the room. "Maybe." he mumbled. "Morgead made me. Don't laugh-peer press-ups are a thing!"

"Don't you mean that 'peer pressure is a thing'?" Mare corrects him.

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME!"

"Okay." Mare nods. "Let's go girls." They strip off their tops to reveal...they're all wearing another top underneath?! HOW COME?!

"HEY! YOU KNEW WHAT DARE YOU'D GET!" James points an accusing finger at Astrid.

"Nope. We're prepared for all sorts of dares! We're wearing wigs in case we had to dye or shave our hair." All of the girls pull them off with a flourish.

"We even ordered custom-made white knickers which say 'CENSORED' in red. Not exactly sure why...it was just a crazy idea of mine."

 **(A/N: Wouldn't they be SO COOL?! Okay...I'm officially insane)**

I nod as Nilsson suddenly pushes a rack of angel costumes into the room.

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" he yells, "PUT THEM ON _OVER_ YOUR CLOTHES FOR SPEED! I WANT TO GET BACK TO READING VAMPIRE KNIGHT."

"OMIGOD! I fucking LOVE Vampire Knight!" Astrid gasps, "Especially Kaname-He's HOT!"

"Yeah, we ship him and Yuki!" Anne-Lise, Daphne and Jez agree.

"But what about Zero?" Poppy interjects.

"Listen, you wanna live under this roof, YOU DON'T SHIP ZERO AND YUKI. GOT IT?!" Thierry explodes. Questioning stares are fired his way.

"Yeah, I watch Vampire Knight on Netflix."

"He loves it so much, he won't even give me his Netflix password in case I accidentally change the saved time on an episode and GOD FORBID he misses 2 seconds of Zero's torture as a Level D slowly slipping to a Level E. I have to watch terrible quality versions on YouTube with Yuki because we can't find any of the volumes after 1 and 2 in any shops or libraries-believe me, WE'VE LOOKED!"

Nilsson shimmies his wings onto his back. "Okay, turn, shake asses, let's go!"

They shake their miserable-yet admittedly HOT butts for about a second before turning around. "SO WHO WON?!" My wonderful cousin's boyfriend demands, displaying yet again his pleasant, likeable manner.

"Ya, tell us!" My glorious cousin agrees.

"Please." Maggie adds.

I turn to the computer on the desk.

"Anne-Lise. By a long way."

"SHIT!" Galen yells and we gasp. "Here you go." He mutters, reluctantly handing Ash a $50 note. "I'm off to read M rated smuts and lemons." he stalks out and we stare at him. That was really weird.

Nobody's PoV

Kaname woke up.

 _What a weird dream!_


End file.
